Une pirate dans la Marine
by sabo-ace-luffy
Summary: Rali, une jeune fille de 16 ans, est soldat de la Marine. Elle rassemble tellement a son grand frere qu'on aurait dit lui version fille.Elle forte et elle deviendra encore plus forte pour pouvoir tenir une promesse et pour etre capable de proteger ceux quelle aime. Deviendra-t-elle suffisamment forte pour y arriver ?
1. Chapter 1

Pdv de Rali

Yo, tout le monde! Moi c'est Rali. J'ai seize ans. Enfin presque dix-sept … Mon reve c'est de devenir pirate. C'est pour ça que maintenant je suis dans la Marine ! Ok c'est peut etre pas très claire… En fait j'ai promis à mes frères de devenir une grande pirate et ce ne sera pas possible si je ne deviens pas plus forte pour pouvoir proteger ceux que j'aime…

-Rali !- j'ai revé ou on m'appelle ? On va dire que c'est moi qui me fais des idées, et puis de toute façon c'est pas grave…

Un coup de pied magistrale m'envoie valser contre le mur. Ah ben si en fait c'était peut-etre important.

-Ecoute moi quand je te parle ! Hina est énervée !

-Excuse moi tu disais ?

-Prépare-toi on pars en mission- dit-elle l'air contrariée et sortit de la cantine ou j'étais venue pour prendre un bon repas. C'est que c'est classe le buffet à volonté !

Ok j'explique, j'ai passé un contrat avec le colonel Hina elle m'entraine pour que je devienne plus forte et moi je me bats à ses cotés pour le compte de la Marine. Et en suite quand le serai devenue assez forte je deviendrai une grande pirate et je changerai le monde ! Ok faut que j'y aille. J'ai trop hate de prendre la mer, ça faisait longtemps qu'on restait s'ennuyer au QG. Partir en mission qvec Hina, ça veut dire qu'il y aura de grabuge. Ha ha ça me dirait bien une petite baston ! Je sors en courant de la cantine et je bouscule quelqu'un.

-Fais attention ou tu vas, foutue gamine !-me gueule ce dernier l'air furieux.

Ah c'est l'enfumeur. Je m'arrete, je me retourne et je lui tire la langue avant de repartir en courant avec un gros sourire affiché sur mes lèvres. Je l'entend me crier après mais je suis déjà sortie du batiment et je me dirige vers le navire de guerre à bord duquel m'attendent Fullbody et Jango contemplant Hina avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Ils sont trop droles ces deux là ! Cette dernière me regarde d'un air deséspérée ut me dit de « me bouger le cul parce que sinon on prendra la mer sans moi ». Bon, ça promet ! On mets les voiles !


	2. Chapter 2

Pdv de Fullbody

Maintenant ça fait trois heures qu'on a quitté le QG. Mademoiselle Hina se reposait sur une chaise-longue sur le pont du navire. Ah ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est comme ça, complètement déconnectée au monde qui l'entoure…

BBAAAAAAMMM ! Quelque chose ou quelqu'un est tombé du poste d'observation et atterit juste devant mademoiselle Hina en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Mademoiselle Hina se relève de sa chaise-longue, je remarque une petite veine qui bat sur sa tempe, et et avec un énorme coup de pied elle envoie le perturbateur, qui n'est autre que Rali, son éleve, par-dessus le bord. On pourrait etre choqué de voir quelqu'un traiter son éleve de la sorte mais j'ai remarqué que le belle colonelle Hina ne s'est pas servi de ses pouvoirs du Ori ori no mi donc Rali a les mains libres et elle sait nager donc je ne me fais pas de soucis. C'est qu'elle a la peau dure cette gamine. Et puis on ne peut pas en vouloir à mademoiselle Hina, elle est tellement belle ! Et voilà que Rali a remonté sur le navire tout mouillée et se place devant sa supérieure en la pointant du doigt.

-C'est de la méchanceté, j'ai pas mérité ça !-crie la jeune fille

-Entraine toi au lieu d'inventer des conneries !-lui répond mademoiselle Hina sans lui preter trop attention –Et puis- c'est la que le colonel jette un bref coup d'oeil à son éleve –tu feras mieux d'aller te changer, le repas sera bientôt prêt.

En entendant ça toute colère disparait du regard de la fille.

-Ouais ! J'ai faim ! MANGEEEEEEEER !- hurle-t-elle en se dirigeant vers cuisine avec un sourire débile.

Aujourd'hui on arrive enfin à destination. Et heureusement car pendant ce voyage j'avais l'impression que tout le monde s'ennuyait. Meme mademoiselle Hina commençait à s'impatienter. Dés qu'on a refoulé la terre ferme Rali commence à poser des questions. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait toujours pas en quoi consiste cette fameuse mission. Je marche cote à cote avec Jango. On échange un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi on est là ? Lui non plus il n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi. En tout cas une chose est sure, cette ile fout les jetons. Je lève les yeux vers les collines en forme de cactus géants. En fait si on regarde bien on voit que ce sont…oh mon dieu ! Ce sont des pierres tombales qui font la ressemblance avec un cactus ! Alors c'est ça Wiskey peak ?!

-Maman !

Tout le monde arrete la marche et me regarde l'air plutôt surpris. Oups je crois que j'ai parlé à voix haute ! Rali et Jango explosent de rire. Meme le colonel Hina affiche un petit sourire moqueur.

-Bon ça va, pas la peine de rigoler comme ça parce que je me tape encore la honte !-grogne je.

-En attendant c'est toujours toi qui dit ce genre de trucs débile !-souffle Jango entre deux rires hystériques. Juste à coté Rali est en train de m'imiter sous le regard amusé de mademoiselle Hina.

-Ok ça suffit comme ça on se remet en route !- dit cette dernière. On voit bien qu'elle a du mal a se retenir.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse Rali, qui est enfin parvenu à se calmer, demande :

-Alors, Hina, c'est quoi cette mission dont tu nous a parlé ?

-On est ici pour arreter une bande de criminels qui utilisent cette ile comme refuge pour jouer aux chasseurs de prime.-répond notre supérieure d'un ton calme. – Mais- continue-t-elle lorsqu'on tourne à gauche pour sortir sur la rue principale –j'ai l'impression qu'on soit arrivé trop tard.

C'est là qu'on remarque les corps immobiles couvrant toute la rue. Le sang est frais, ça veut dire qu'ils respiraient encore il n'y a pas si longtemps. Rali se précipite sur un homme qui semble encore avoir toutes ses esprits.

-Eh, toi ! Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé ici ! Qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

-C'est eux- souffle-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende –C'est l'équipage au chapeau de paille !


	3. Chapter 3

Pdv de Hina

J'y crois pas, c'est l'équipage qui fait la une de tous les journaux ces derniers temps. Smoker c'est lancé à leur poursuite, il ne parle quasiment que de ça… enfin presque ! Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire je sais qu'il n'y a pas que le boulot qui l'intéresse…

-T'es sérieux ? Luffy est passé par ici ?! Alors comme ça il a réussi d'aller sur Grand Line ! Ha ha ha mais c'est super ! Qu'est ce que j'ai hate de le revoir, ça fait un sacré baille que je l'ai pas vue ! En plus j'en suis sure, le roi des pirates ce sera lui !

C'est Rali qui s'excite comme une imbécile à coté de moi. Elle stupide ou quoi ? Ok, c'est son grand frère alors le comprend qu'elle soit contente d'entendre de ses nouvelles mais on dirait qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que c'est un dangereux criminel de plus qui est parvenu à se rendre sur la route de Grand Line. En tout cas je comprends mieux pourquoi Smoker a quitté Loguetown si soudainement. C'est tout lui ça, abandonner son poste sur un coup de tete, on a pas idée d'etre aussi insouciant… Mais qu'est ce qui prend moi je ne pense qu'à ce foutu enfumeur… Rali st toujours en train de rigoler comme une baleine sans la moindre raison. Hina est en colère, très en colère ! je lui donne un coup de poing sur la tete.

-Tu comprends pas qu'encore un autre pirate est venu semer le chaos sur Grand Line ?!-lui demande je.

-Ah bon ? Qui ça ?-m'interroge-t-elle surprise -Et puis bon, on s'en fout, le plus important c'est que Luffy est aussi sur la route de tous les périls maintenant ! J'ai trop envie de les croiser lui et Ace ! Alors on pars à leur poursuite ?

Je me plaque la main contre le visage. Décidément cette fille juste incroyablement bete. Il n'y arien à y faire, elle comme ça. Et comme d'habitude elle complètement à coté de la plaque. Au lieu répondre je hoche la tete pour dire non. De tout façon on ne pas partir aux trousses de ces pirates sans l'autorisation du QG. Je tente d'expliquer ça à Rali mais c'est peine perdue, elle ne veut rien entendre.

-Allez quoi ! Meme cet imbécile de raleur serait prêt à les poursuivre !- essaye-t-elle de me persuader.-En plus moi j'ai envie de voir mon frangin, moi !

-Bon, écoute- dis je en haussant d'un ton –déjà meme si on part à la poursuite de l'équipage au chapeau de paille ça ne sera surement pas pour que tu puisses te taper la causette avec ton grand frère ! Et puis je crois t'avoir déjà dit que Smoker n'était pas un bon exemple à suivre.

Je me retourne vers Jango et Fullbody qui restaient immobiles pour un bon moment déjà sans prendre part à la conversation.

-Allez, on retourne sur le navire- leur dis je.


	4. Chapter 4

Pdv de Jango

Oh la la, ça fait maintenant cinq jours que nous avons quitté Wiskey peak et que nous sommes rentrés au QG. Mademoiselle Hina est loin d'etre dans sa meilleure humeur, apparemment c'est Rali qui la met dans cet état, à moins que ce ne soit pas le colonel Smoker qui s'est encore volatilisé sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Mademoiselle Hina se fait beaucoup de soucis pour son ami. C'est adorable, en plus elle est tellement sexy ! Du moment que je l'ai vue j'ai tout de suite su que c'était la femme de ma vie ! Si c'est cette sale mioche de Rali qui l'a énervé autant je jure de lui faire la peau ! Nan en fait vaut mieux pas. Je me suis un peu emporté tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas un lache mais je sais bien que je ne fais pas le poids contre un adversaire telle qu'elle. Mais je deviendrai plus fort pour pouvoir protéger mademoiselle Hina et un jour j'irai meme jusqu'à vaincre Rali ! Oh ben la voilà justement. Elle a traversé le mur en pulvérisant tout sur son passage. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a meme pas idée des degats qu'elle cause. Je remarque qu'elle se bat contre quelqu'un, et ce n'est autre que le vice-amiral Momonga ! Elle a du encore le défier en duel comme elle fait avec tous les officiers de Marineford. C'est qu'elle n'a peur de rien cette gamine. Décidément elle est incroyable ! Elle porte à son adversaire un coup de pied d'une force hors-norme mais ce dernier l'arrete avec le plat de son sabre.

-Tu a de la chance que je suis de bonne humeur, sinon je t'aurais découpé la jambe- sourit le vice-amiral.

-J'en veux pas de ta pitié, bats toi à fond, sinon ça ne sert à rien !

Sur ce Rali repousse Momonga et le frappe avec son poing. L'attaque surprend le sabreur, il n'a pas le temps de réagir et se prend le coup dans la poitrine qui le propulse en arrière et il tombe à terre.

-Ah, ça rigole pas dis donc ! Tu m'as pris par surprise, sur ce coup tu a été plus rapide que moi, je le reconnais- dit-il en se relevant -Tu a progressé depuis notre dernier affrontement, c'est sur, mais ne te fais pas d'idées, tues loin d'avoir mon niveau !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !- répond Rali d'un ton agacé. Elle serre son poing en arrière, signe qu'elle s'apprete de lancer son attaque.

« POING D'ACIER »crie-t-elle. La force de son coup provoque une onde de choque qui me traverse le corps si bien que je tombe sur mes fesses.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je ne peux pas croire à ce que je voix. C'est Rali qui est par terre ! Elle essaye de se relever mais on dirait que ses jambes ne répondent plus. Pourtant elle y est allé fort ! Je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un pouvait survivre à un tel coup dévastateur ! En meme temps son adversaire est un vice-amiral du QG de la marine. C'est sur que ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Et donc voilà, elle s'est encore pris une raclée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me surprend vu que ça arrive à tous les coups qu'elle défie un de ses supérieurs. Mais bon elle a beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps, on aurait cru que ça changerait. En tout cas une chose est sure, les officiers de la Marine n'ont pas d'égaux en puissance ! Momonga est reparti et voilà que Rali arrive tant bien que mal à se relever.

-C'est une salle défaite que tu viens d'essuyer.- lui dis je –Remarque, tu t'es tout de meme donné à fond et c'est le plus important.

Mes dernières paroles avaient pour but de la consoler mais lorsqu'elle releve la tete je vois qu'elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle n'arretera jamais de me surprendre celle-là !

-T'inquiète, c'est que le début. Je deviendrai plus forte, je deviendrai tellement forte qu'un jour meme toute la Marine réunie ne fera pas le poids ! Parce que tu verras, moi, un jour je changerai le monde ! Je surpasserai tout les pirates, Luffy et Ace y compris, et je serai la plus grande pirate que le monde ait jamais connue !

Elle me dit tout ça sur un ton très joyeux et si je ne la connaissais pas j'aurais cru qu'il s'agirait d'une blague débile. C'est pas tout mais mademoiselle Hina viens nous voir avec Fullbody et quelques autres soldats.

-Smoker vient de m'appeler, il a besoin de renforts. On part pour Alabasta.- nous informe-t-elle.

Le sourire de Rali devient encore plus grand et elle demande :

-Est que je peux amener quelques amis ?

Et bien sur après avoir reçu une réponse affirmative de la part de Hina elle lève les mains au ciel et elle s'écrie :

-On met les voiles ! En route pour l'aventure !

Oh mon dieu… Elle va se ramener avec ses potes, les pires dégénérés de la Marine ! Je la sens pas toute cette histoire… !


	5. Chapter 5

**D'abord je voudrais m'excuser s'il y a de fautes d'ortographe dans mes chapitres. C'est que je suis nulle en français. Et puis je voudrais pouvoir écrire de chapitres plus longues mais vu que j'ai pas trop de temps libre et que je veux publier un chapitre par jour… Enfin bon c'est parti pour le chapitre 5 !**

Pdv de Amaé

Salut, tout le monde ! Moi c'est Amaé. Je suis une des nouvelles recrues les plus puissantes de la Marine, sans vouloir me vanter, bien sur ( meme si pour l'instant je n'arrive toujours pas à vaincre Rali ), mais je ne suis pas la plus déchainée. Car à ce niveau Rali bat tous les records ! Rali est mon amie. En ce moment meme elle se bagarre avec Jeff et Toragari. Ces deux mecs sont mes potes aussi meme s'ils se bagarrent tout le temps et s'entendent comme chien et chat. Juste à coté de moi Nelly est morte de rire. Apres Rali c'est elle qui cause le plus de tort aux supérieurs. Elle fait tout pour les pousser à bout ! Et meme qu'on dit qu'elle ait osé draguer le colonel Smoker pour l'énerver. En plus je sais qu'elle a écrit tout un livre qui s'intitule « 20 façons de les rendre fous » et elle y raconte tous les conneries qu'elle a fait depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la Marine. Je me souviens de la fois ou elle a essayé de friser les cheveux du colonel Hina pendant que cette dernière dormait. Pour s'éclipser en douceur dans les chambres des officiers, Nelly c'est la meilleure. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas réussi son coup parce que Rali l'a surprise dans le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Hina. Nelly est forte avec son sabre et pourtant ce soir là elle s'est pris la raclée de sa vie ! Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire qu'à nous cinq on est les membres les plus ingérables de toute la Marine ! Et voilà que Rali a laissé les deux idiots régler leurs histoires entre eux et elle vient me demander à moi et à Nelly, pour la énième fois, si on ne voudrait pas faire partie de so équipage quand elle deviendra pirate.

-Nan, Rali, tu sais que pour moi la piraterie est de l'histoire ancienne- lui répond Nelly –Je suis entrée dans la Marine et je me plais ici. Meme si je suis insupportable des fois, les gens ici m'ont accepté telle que je suis et n'ont pas essayer de me faire la peau. Je veux y rester pour toujours.

-Ouais, et en plus c'est mieux que chacun trace son propres chemin- renchéris je- Moi par exemple je serai la première femme amirale de l'histoire de la Marine !

-Et vous les gars ?

-DEVENIR PIRATE ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!- répondent en chœur les deux rivaux.

-Oh mais pourquoi aucun de vous ne veux faire partie de mon équipage ? C'est quant meme plus drole quand on est ensemble.

Ok ça c'est vrai c'est sure ! On s'éclate comme de petits fous quand on est ensemble ! Rali nous offre un de ses plus beaux sourires et on éclate tous de rire.

Au bout d'un moment Jango vient nous dire qu'on fait trop de bruit. Oh, toi, mon vieux, tu va en baver, tu vas voir. Faut juste qu'on accoste d'abord. Meme Rali est d'accord que sur le navire vaut mieux se tenir à carreaux. Déjà que le colonel Hina a fait preuve d'une gentillesse inhabituelle en acceptant qu'on les accompagne elle, Rali et les deux gugusses. On devrait accoster dans quelques heures. Le colonel Hina nous a très bien fait comprendre que des qu'on arrivera à destination elle veut parler seul à seul avec Smoker. De toute façon on est pas intéressé de savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire ou faire ces deux là. Enfin bon quand je dis « on » je ne compte pas Nelly qui est un cas à part.

-Vous me croyez pas mais je suis sure qu'il y a un truc entre eux !- insiste cette dernière.

-Et alors on s'en fout de toute façon- répond Toragari.

-Ouais et puis, tu dis qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, ben oui normal, ils sont amis depuis super longtemps. Alors ça m'étonne pas qu'ils veulent se parler sans etre dérangés.

C'est Jeff qui essaye encore de nous impressionner avec son intelligence tranchante.

-Mais vous n'avez aucune imagination, les gars !- continue Nelly –Je veux dire qu'ils soient plus que des amis !

-Comment ça ? Pour moi il n'existe rien de plus fort que ce qu'on ressent pour ses compagnons !- demande Rali surprise par les dernières paroles de son amie.

-Nan mais toi c'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire l'amour. Tu n'as jamais aimé.- lui explique je en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire devant son manque d'expérience sur les choses les plus normales.

-Alors là je te permet pas !- proteste Rali –Bien sur que je sais ce que ça veut dire l'amour ! J'aime Hina, Jango, Fulbody, je vous aime vous les gars et j'aime meme cette chialeuse de Tashigi et le crétin d'enfumeur ! Et surtout j'aime mes frère plus que tout au monde !

Elle a l'air scandalisée. Peut etre qu'elle a raison pour une fois ! Parce que finalement c'est quoi la vrai définition de l'amour ?

Mais Nelly refuse de laisser tomber son idée :

-Bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on peut les espionner pour en avoir le cœur net. Et puis si mon hypothèse est vraie on pourrais les balancer au QG, ça va etre marrant …

-Non !- c'est Rali qui la coupe en plein élan.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'ai dis non, alors c'est non !

Nelly ne dit plus rien. C'est sure que de nous cinq c'est Rali le leader. On ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Et puis de toute façon on sait que notre chef tient un peu trop à sa supérieure. Elle la considère comme son amie si ce n'est pas comme sa grande sœur. Elle ne fera jamais quelque chose qui puisse la blesser.

-Terre en vue !- crie Toragari.

-Espèce d'abruti ! Arete de gueuler !- l'insulte Jeff.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

**Alors ? Surtout n' hesitez pas de me donner votre avis !**


	6. Chapter 6

Pdv de Smoker

Comme d'habitude Hina s'est ramené avec ses hommes que lorsque tout était déjà fini. On s'est encore engueulé et elle me faisait la gueule jusqu'au moment ou que j'ai encore provoqué mes supérieurs. Là elle a arreté de me faire la gueule pour me gronder encore et ensuite pour se remettre à me faire faire la gueule ! Elle insupportable celle là ! Mais bon c'est pas grave de toute façon j'irai la voir cette nuit. On a gardé tout les deux cette habitude, depuis l'académie, de faire des petites balades nocturnes. J'ai du mal à le reconnaitre mais j'ai vraiment envie de rester seul avec Hina pour une raison non professionnelle. Par contre ce ne sera pas possible si cette idiote de Nelly qui me sert de subordonnée n'arrete pas de nous suivre partout. En plus le sergent-chef Tashigi c'est mise a pleurer parce qu'elle n'a rien pu faire pour sauver Alabasta. Brave petite. Mais la gamine chiante ( Rali ) s'est montré différente de ce que je croyais. C'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais là…

**Flashback**

Tashigi est en train de chialer dans sa cabine. Hina et moi sommes sur le pont du navire et on ne dit rien. C'est là que débarque Rali. Elle remarque tout de suite l'absence de la maladroite sergent-chef et elle se précipite la voir dans sa cabine.

-Hé Tashigi ! Tu comptes chialer comme ça encore combie de temps ?

Et, à ma plus grande surprise, j'entends la voix de Tashigi murmurer :

-Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pu protéger personne ! Je suis si faible !

-Tu sais quoi, je suis vraiment trop bete- dit Rali(sur ce point je suis tout à fait d'accord) –J'ai cru que tu avais un reve et que tu voulais devenir plus forte ! Dis moi est ce que tu m'as menti en me disant ça ?

-Bien sur que non !-répond Tashigi sans arreter de pleurer pour autant.

-ALORS ARRETE DE CHIALER ET RESSAISIS TOI !

Sur ces paroles le sergent-chef se calme et je suis sur qu'elle est en train de fixer son amie du regard.

-Ecoute- reprend Rali sur un ton plus calme –Il y a maintenant presque dix ans j'ai perdu un de mes grands frères, Sabo, parce que je n'ai pas été assez forte pour le protéger. Il est mort sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir. Certains d'entre nous on souffert beaucoup plus que toi, mais le plus important c'est de pouvoir se relever et continuer en avant et de faire tout pour devenir plus forte et protéger ceux que tu aimes. Garde ça bien en tete. Sur ce, à plus tard !

En sortant Rali va voir ses amis et n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que tout le monde la dévisage.

-Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite. On va manger ? J'ai une de ces dalles !

**Fin du flashback.**

Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de son troisième frère. Et Hina non plus en jugeant de l'expression qu'elle avait au moment de la conversation entre Rali et Tashigi. Ben finalement elle a servi à quelque chose cette gamine.


	7. Chapter 7

Pdv de Nelly

Ouais ! Smoker et Hina sortent ensemble ! J'en étais sure ! Avec Rali on les a vu s'embrasser dans une petite rue de Nanohana ! Et meme que j'ai une preuve ! Enfin bon… en fait _j'avais_ une preuve. J'avais prise une photo mais Rali l'a déchiré. La prochaine fois que j'irai chercher des infos sur un truc du genre j'irai sans elle ! Déjà qu'elle a insisté pour qu'on parte sans les déranger. J'aurais pu bien m'amuser c'est dommage. En plus elle ma fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne sauf à Amaé, Jeff et Toragari ! C'est vrai que j'ai trop envie de balancer l'enfumeur et sa copine à tout le QG ou au moins utiliser ce que j'ai appris comme moyen de chantage sur mon supérieur (donc je n'aurai plus à venir à ces foutus entrainements et à etre punie de faire les corvées des que je fais une connerie…), mais je lui ai donné ma parole et malheureusement je ne peux pas revenir dessus. J'avance dans la rue principale de la ville avec Rali qui marche à coté de moi en souriant betement, c'est à croire qu'elle s'en fiche royalement que son « maitre » est en couple avec ce foutu raleur comme elle sait si bien le nommer.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves si drole ?- lui demande je folle de rage.

-Ben, je pense au prisonier qu'on va devoir transporter- me répond elle et affiche un sourire sadique super flippant –Il parait que c'est ce foutu croco qui en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures à Luffy et ses amis !

Oui en effet on a spécialement interrogé le raleur pour connaitre toute l'histoire et apparemment le grand frère de Rali et un sacré gaillard ! Et puis ça m'étonne pas tant que ça, telle sœur, tel frère !

En tout cas à en juger du sourire de mon amie, une chose est sure, il va morfler le croco et c'est pas une façon de parler !


End file.
